PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 4: DID-Serpent Sisters
by HPDrummerman
Summary: The first chapter in the story arc called Descent Into Darkness (D.I.D.). After being shunned by Charlie Brown and most of the kids, Lucy is now an outcast. She is soon recruited by the feared female gang The Serpent Sisters. Plus Linus starts hanging out with Eudora even more.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 4: Descent Into Darkness-The Serpent Sisters

 **CHAPTER 1: LUCY VAN PELT-SISTER, DAUGHTER, PUBLIC ENEMY NO. #1**

In the wake of the revelation of Lucy sabotaging the previous Homecoming game just to humiliate Charlie Brown, she had become a social pariah. Nobody wanted to be anywhere near her. If it was her just humiliating Charlie Brown in private or not during an important game, folks would've let that slide, but because she seemingly didn't care about winning the game as much as making Charlie look like a fool in front of the girl he once had a crush on, that was unforgivable. But while he was mad about that, understandably, Charlie Brown was angrier because she threatened Snoopy into helping her because he was the official at that game. On top of that, she tried to pull the same stunt at the recent game, but was stopped by Molly Volley, who took over for Snoopy. What she didn't know was Heather, the little red-haired girl Charlie Brown had a crush on, was taping all of the events that let up to that incident. And she had help from Woodstock and Marcie, who wanted to clear Charlie Brown's good name for losing the game.

So after it was revealed what she did, Charlie Brown considered her dead to him, and vowed never to speak to her again, though he would still remain best friends with her brother Linus. Peppermint Patty also was upset with her because she was the main one who blamed Charlie Brown for losing the game. When she found out that Lucy did in fact pull the ball away from him during the game, she had no idea it was part of a bigger scheme. But when she found that part out, she promised that Lucy would never play pee-wee football again not only for her team, but for any other team because she was going to report Lucy to the league superintendent. So now, outside of her brothers Linus and Rerun, nobody was talking to Lucy, and the ones that were stayed wary of her. Lucy became the outcast Charlie Brown always was.

The Monday after the game, Charlie Brown, Sally, Frieda, and Schroeder were waiting for the school bus. Sally was complaining as always.

"Why does the bus driver always take their time getting here?" she moaned. "It's bad enough that we have to go to school; you'd think that the driver would try to at least get us there in time!"

"Translation: so she can play on the playground longer before school starts," joked Charlie Brown to Frieda, who chuckled softly.

"Plus, I got a big test today in Mr. Frumple's class," she continued. "I swear he gives more tests than any other teacher! What a grump!"

"Your life is hard, Sally," said Schroeder, sarcastically. Sally didn't catch that he was being sarcastic.

"I know, right?" Just then Linus, Lucy, and Rerun walked up. Lucy was unusually silent.

"Hey gang," said Rerun.

"Hi Rerun," said Frieda. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm okay. Still getting used to First Grade."

"Wait until Second," Sally said under her breath.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," said Linus.

"Hey, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "Did you get that answer to question 5 on our math homework?"

"Yeah. It was a tough one."

"All right. Maybe before class starts, you can help me get the answer."

"Sure, Charlie Brown. I can help you."

Lucy inched over to Schroeder. "How is he?" she asked him.

"Who?" Schroeder asked back.

"Who do you think, blockhead?" she asked trying to be quiet.

"Charlie Brown? He's okay as far as I can see. If you're ever going to get back in his good graces, give him space. Don't even acknowledge his presence, because he's not acknowledging yours right now. Just let time take its course."

"Probably a good idea. What happened doesn't change what you think of me, does it, Schroeder?"

"Lucy, even something as bad as that doesn't influence my feelings toward you at all."

"Thank goodness."

"I didn't like you even before the incident was revealed. So I don't despise you any more or any less than I already did before."

"Oh brother!"

Not too long after the bus showed up and everyone boarded to go to school. Later at the school, all of the kids were ignoring Lucy and avoiding her like the plague. Nobody wanted to be around her fearing that she would pull a stunt on them like she did on Charlie Brown. She sadly went to Mr. Garrett's class. A weird-looking girl was watching her from a distance. She then left for her class.

Meanwhile in Mrs. Edmonton's class, Charlie Brown and Linus were talking to each other.

"Nobody's talking to Lucy, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "I think, for the first time, everyone's on your side."

"I know, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I never set out to be a hero for those who got the short end of the stick; it just happened that way. But I'd be lying if I said she didn't have it coming."

"She may be my sister," Linus stated, "but even I think she went too far this time. Even if I am her brother, I'm not defending her actions one bit!"

"I'm glad, Linus. I just feel sorry for you and Rerun, because you still have to deal with her."

"Pray for us, Charlie Brown." And Mrs. Edmonton walked in and greeted the class. Then she began the lesson for the day.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LUNCHTIME IS THE LONELIEST HOUR…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: LUCY MEETS PYTHON**

At Lunchtime it didn't get any easier for Lucy. She ate by herself. Charlie Brown was with Frieda, of course, Linus sat with Eudora, and Rerun was with Piper. Violet made it known to Lucy before lunch that she wasn't welcomed at their seats. And everyone else didn't want to sit with her there. She had to eat lunch by herself. She was very unhappy. She now was feeling the ramifications of her actions just to make Charlie Brown look bad at the expense of the football team. Peppermint Patty wasn't talking to her either. She made it clear if she tried to contact her, expect a shredding. So she was on her own.

After school, Lucy walked with her siblings back home. Linus and Rerun were talking about how Linus should go on a date with Eudora.

"Why won't you go on a date with her?" Rerun asked.

"Two words: Sally Brown," said Linus. "The girl's under the delusion that we're together, even though we're not. And Eudora's her best friend. I would love to go on a date with Eudora, but I'm afraid Sally would make it impossible."

"If you care about her, and she cares about you, why should it matter what Sally thinks?"

"It isn't about what she thinks, Rerun. She's just nuts!"

Lucy's wasn't listening to her brothers talking. She was too depressed. No one except for a few folks spoke to her all day. Never had she felt so low in her life. No one even came to her psychiatric booth; not that she was in the mood for patients in the first place. After they got home, Lucy immediately went to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. When she was alone, she fell on her bed and started crying uncontrollably.

The next day was more of the same. Charlie Brown and the rest were talking amongst each other, virtually ignoring Lucy. When they got to school, Lucy walked by herself to her class and sat down, not talking to anyone. No one wanted to talk to her, anyway, unless they had to for something important. Lucy sighed to herself. The strange girl that was watching her the day before walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey," the girl said.

"Hello," said Lucy. "Do I know you?"

"Not really," the girl replied, "but I know who you are. You're Lucy Van Pelt. You are the girl who tried to ruin her team's chances of winning a couple of years back because you wanted to embarrass that round-headed kid, Charlie I believe his name is."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well they call me Python."

"Python? What kind of name is Python? That's not a girl's name; that's a kind of snake!"

"It's actually a handle I earned," Python said. "You may have heard of the Serpent Sisters?"

"The most feared female gang in Sparkyville?!" said a shocked Lucy.

"That would be us," Python replied. "The leader of the Serpents was impressed with you when she heard about the scheme you cooked up for that Charlie kid. She figured we could use a girl like you in our ranks."

"Me as a member of the Serpent Sisters?" wondered Lucy. "I don't know."

"You don't have to make up your mind right now," said Python. "Just don't keep us waiting. I'll give you a few days to think it over. It looks like you could use some friends. And the Serpent Sisters will provide plenty of friendship. Just think it over, Lucy. I'll be in touch." And Python left the classroom just before the other kids came in.

Lucy thought about what Python said all day. For the first time in a while, she wasn't thinking about the Homecoming fallout, at least not to the degree that she was. She decided to put it in the back of her mind, at least for now.

When she got home, Lucy was watching TV when Linus and Eudora walked in. Lucy was amazed to see Eudora and her brother together. She had to see what was going on.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "So what brings you here, Eudora?"

"Me and Linus are having a study date," said Eudora.

"We decided to help each other out with our homework assignments," added Linus.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Linus? We'll be right back, Eudora." Linus and Lucy went into the next room over.

"Are you sure you want to start dating Eudora?" asked Lucy. "What about Sally? You know how much she has a crush on you."

"Believe me I thought about that, too," said Linus, "but I don't care anymore. If Sally starts anything, I'm going to tell her once and for all that she and I are not a couple, and to accept it."

"Good luck with that, little brother. She's more stubborn than I am."

"What about you? Have you tried to make amends with Charlie Brown or Peppermint Patty yet?"

"Schroeder told me to just give Charlie Brown some space for a while before talking to him. And Peppermint Patty doesn't even want me in her neighborhood, let alone trying to talk to her."

"Well Charlie Brown may forgive you before she does. She even more stubborn than you and Sally combined."

"That I will agree with. Okay, Linus, I hope things go well with you and Eudora. Just be careful about Sally."

"Thanks, Lucy. And Schroeder's right. Just give Charlie Brown the space he needs right now. When cooler heads prevail, then you can try to reach out to him. As far as Peppermint Patty goes, the ball is in her court at this point." And Linus walked back to get started working with Eudora.

Lucy went back to watching TV. Maybe there was hope, at least as far as Charlie Brown went. Besides that, he's put up with much worse than what she did. She felt optimistic.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: STUDY, STUDY, STUDY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: D MINUS-FREE ZONE**

At Marcie's house, Peppermint Patty was studying harder than she ever did. Marcie was impressed. Never before had she seen her friend work so hard for an upcoming test. And even if it was a True or False test, Patty wanted to know the real answers, rather than guess them. There was another reason why she was studying so hard. She wanted to get her mind off Lucy and the Homecoming fallout that had happened. And this upcoming test was just the distraction she needed.

"I don't think I ever seen you study this hard, sir," said an impressed Marcie.

"Well I want to get a good grade on this test, Marcie," said Patty. "I don't expect an A or anything; at least a C plus. I just want to get something other than a D minus, for once."

"Well since you've been staying here when your father works late, your grades have improved substantially, sir. Plus you haven't wondered around and get distracted by things like you usually do."

"I told you I was determined to do better this year. And I plan on doing just that. While I'll never be Valedictorian, I want to have a passable grade point average."

"Well I'm proud of you, sir. It's good that you want to better yourself."

"I do, Marcie. I really do." At that minute they heard a knock on the door. Marcie answered and saw it was their boyfriends Hans and Franco. They came for a study date and brought some burgers and soda from Joe's Café.

"Ve're not late, are ve," asked Hans.

"Nope," said Marcie.

"You're just what the doctor ordered," added Patty. And the kids got to really studying while eating some "brain food".

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking around in the neighborhood. She went past Charlie Brown's house, which became off limits to her. She saw him bring Snoopy his supper, and Snoopy danced around as he always did when his meal came. She sighed and kept walking. She decided to go to the one place she was always welcomed to, in her mind; Schroeder's house.

Schroeder was practicing Beethoven's concerto "Silence". Lucy walked in and lean against Schroeder's piano. She listened for a while before speaking to him.

"I just walked by Charlie Brown's house before coming here," she said.

"You remembered what I said, didn't you?" asked Schroeder not breaking the performance.

"Yeah, I didn't talk to him. I just saw him feed Snoopy. They didn't see me." Lucy sat for a moment.

She began, "I messed up big time, didn't I, Schroeder?"

"That's an understatement," he replied curtly.

"I know I really messed things up. I would want nothing more than to be friends with Charlie Brown again. I know it sound strange coming from me, but I miss him. In between the insults and tricks we had some pretty decent conversations. He was like a third brother to me, after Linus and Rerun, of course. But I wish I could make things right. I know it's too late with Peppermint Patty, but maybe I can at least talk to Charlie Brown and at least make peace."

"Well, I can't promise anything, Lucy, but I can at least relay what you told me to him and then it will be up to him if he wants you back in his life. You're going to have to be prepared for him to turn you down flat."

"I appreciate that, Schroeder. And even though you don't feel the same way about me, I think you're one in a million." She then kissed him on the nose causing him to recoil. And she left happy.

"That girl's gonna be the death of me one of these days," he sighed.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A LITTLE HOPE?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SHE AIN'T GOT A PRAYER!**

The next day at school, Lucy was nervous. She remembered that Schroeder said he would talk to Charlie Brown and tell him what she said. He wanted to do it in private and not around everyone. That's why he didn't do it at the bus stop that morning. She waited in anticipation.

Later that day at lunch, she watched Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora enjoy their lunches and have fun. If Schroeder talked to him, there was no indication of it. She continued to wait to see what Schroeder had to say. She just ate her lunch.

Later that day after they got off the bus to go back home, Schroeder stopped Lucy to talk to her and give her Charlie Brown's answer.

"Well I talked to Charlie Brown," Schroeder began, "and I told him what you said."

"And?" said an anxious Lucy.

"And he says he just wants to move on. He's not ready to forgive you yet. He said maybe in time he will, but for now, he just wants you to stay away from him. He also said while he could forgive you for trying to set him up; it's different in the case of you getting Snoopy involved. While he may be able to forgive you for trying to ruin his chances with Heather during the game, he can't get past you threatening his dog. I'm sorry, Lucy." And then Schroeder walked away for home.

Lucy was desponded. Charlie Brown wanted nothing to do with her. He wanted her as far away from him as humanly possible. Lucy continued to walk home slowly. She thought about all of the bad things she's done to Charlie Brown. From calling him a "Failure Face", pulling the football away, to telling him no one would ever love him. No wonder he doesn't want anything to do with her. And threatening Snoopy into helping her with her scheme was the final straw. She started crying even before she got home.

When she got home, she was worn out from bawling. So she went to her room and laid down in her bed for a while. Then she remembered that Python gave her a number to call if she wanted to meet the rest of the Serpent Sisters. She went into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Python? This is Lucy Van Pelt. Is that membership still open?"

Across town, Peppermint Patty and Franco were going for a walk. She needed a break from all of the studying she was doing. And Franco suggested going for a walk. Plus she was still upset over the whole Lucy Homecoming fiasco.

"Franco, I just can't believe Lucy would do something so cruel to poor Chuck," she said, solemnly. "Plus getting Snoopy involved by force; what was she thinking?"

"I don't know, fraulein," said Franco. "Maybe she likes torturing friends."

"Probably," Patty said. "But even worse than all of that was she succeeded in making me look like a fool as well. I actually believed that Chuck lost us the game. I know I apologized to him already before we knew how deep this ran, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Don't beat yourself over this, Patricia. Charles will be alright. And so will you."

"Thanks, Franco." She kissed him and gave him a hug. "You know how to make me feel better. I'm glad your family moved here from Germany."

"I'm glad, too, fraulein." They continue to walk for a while before heading back to her house.

Over at the Brown's house, Charlie Brown and Frieda were sitting out back having a similar conversation.

"I just wished I've done this years ago," said Charlie Brown. "Maybe it would've saved me some grief."

"Don't dwell on this too much, Charlie Brown," said Frieda. "All that matters is that you finally stood up to Lucy and put her in her place. I know I always hound Snoopy about chasing rabbits and being more active, but I'd never threaten any kind of harm towards him. Well, maybe except for that time I reported him to the Head Beagle."

"I know you wouldn't, Frieda," Charlie Brown replied. "You are wonderful. This would've been even harder without you in my life."

"Thank you, sweetie," said Frieda. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed each other and watched the sun set.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: MEET THE SERPENT SISTERS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: A COBRA, AN ANACONDA, A PYTHON, AND A RATTLER**

The next day after school, Lucy went with Python to the Serpent Sisters hideout downtown. She was nervous as she knew the reputation of these girls. The two of them arrived at an abandoned warehouse. They went inside and Lucy saw three more girls. One looked about her age and height. Another looked larger than Molly Volley and Ox combined. And the other girl was smaller, about Rerun's height. Python was taller than all of them.

"Sisters!" Python announced. "I have brought the new recruit."

"Excellente!" said the girl who was as tall as Lucy. She sported two braids and had a mole on her left cheek. She must've been the leader.

"Hello," said Lucy, nervously.

"Well hello, darling," said the girl. "Welcome to the hideaway of the Serpent Sisters. I am Cobra, the leader and brains of this gang. You already know Python; she's my recruiter. The large girl at the billiards table is Anaconda, my second in command and the muscle of the gang. And the petite senora over on the couch is Rattler, who is always ready for a fight."

"My name is…"

"Your name is Lucy," Cobra interjected. "We already know about you. We all go to different school. Python goes to your school, I and Anaconda go to Freemont, and Rattler goes to a reform school."

"You don't have anything against reform schools, do ya?!" said Rattler, looking even more intimidating than the other girls despite her short stature.

"No, not at all!" said a scared Lucy.

"You better not, Van Pelt!" sneered Rattler.

"Rattler! Down!" commanded Cobra. "Sorry, she's a bit intense."

"It's all right," said Lucy, calming down. "She kind of reminds me of myself."

"Your crabbiness is legendary, Lucy," Cobra continued. "Plus we were intrigued by your plot against that Charlie kid. It was a stroke of evil genius. Sure it got exposed, but we thought it was pretty crafty. We could use you in our gang."

"We have a bond of sisterhood, Lucy," added Python. "Even if your old friends don't want anything to do with you, we will have your back."

"Unless you CROSS US!" screamed Rattler, causing Lucy to fall back.

"RATTLER!" shouted Cobra.

"Sorry, Van Pelt!" grumbled Rattler.

"Anyway," Python continued, "if you ever need anything, we will go all the way for you."

"Provided that you get through our tests," added Cobra.

"Tests?' asked Lucy.

"You know tests of loyalty. We will put you through some exercises and see if you are up to it. They won't put you in any danger or harm you. Are there any questions?"

"Can I think this over?"

"Of course, darling. But don't take too long. We expect an answer by this weekend."

"Don't. Be. LATE!" shouted Rattler. Anaconda simply grabbed Rattler and carried her out of the room. She was kicking and screaming for Anaconda to put her down.

"Forgive me for saying this," said Lucy, "but she ain't right!"

"You're preaching to the choir," sighed Cobra. "Anyway, come back this weekend with your answer."

"I'll go with you, Lucy," said Python. "I live near your neighborhood, anyways."

"Nice meeting you, girls," Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"You too, darling," said Cobra. "Remember, this weekend." Anaconda simply shook Lucy's hand. And a more composed Rattler mumbled, "Nice meeting you, Van Pelt." And Lucy and Python went to catch the bus back to their neighborhood.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PEPPERMINT PATTY'S TEST**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: WILL IT BE ANYTHING BUT A D MINUS?**

Peppermint Patty was nervous. The day of the big test had arrived and she had studied hard so she could get a decent grade, for once. She tried to avoid all distractions and tried to put the Homecoming incident in the back of her head for the time being. Now it was time for the test to begin. She started doing her test and remained focus. She even drank some coffee so she'd stay awake.

After school, Peppermint Patty worried if she passed with a decent grade or a D Minus. She wouldn't know until the next day. Franco decided to take her to Ace's Ice Cream Shop to calm her nerves. While there she saw Charlie Brown and Frieda sharing a banana split. They decided to say hello.

"Hey you two," said Patty.

"Oh hey Patty, Franco," greeted Charlie Brown.

"How are you two?" asked Frieda.

"Patricia's Ein Fass Nerven," said Franco.

"Huh?" said a confused Charlie Brown.

"It's 'a barrel of nerves' in German, Chuck," Patty replied. "I just took a big test and I'm worried about what the grade's gonna be. I want it to be any passing grade, except a D minus."

"She studied hard, Charles," Franco added. "All week at Marcie's she studied."

"You look tired, hun," said a concerned Frieda.

"I am, Frieda," said Patty. "I didn't want to fall asleep in class like I usually do. So I drank a whole pot of coffee before I left for school this morning."

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown. "A whole pot?!"

"I needed to stay awake, Chuck. I'm glad I did, otherwise I would have been dozing off during the test."

"I guess I understand why you drunk that much coffee."

"Anyway, Franco and I are gonna get some ice cream. See ya, guys."

"See you later, you two," said Charlie Brown and Frieda. They continued eating their banana split.

Sometime later, Lucy was at home watching TV. She was weighing her options whether or not to accept the challenge the Serpent Sisters offered. It seemed like they were willing to be her friends and with her old friends pretty much shunning her she could use all the friends she could get. Even if it was the notorious Serpent Sisters. But still she wasn't sure about joining up with them. But outside of Schroeder, her brothers, and the Serpents, no one had talked to Lucy since the Homecoming incident.

Later Eudora came over to visit Linus. She was going to have dinner with the family. She was one of the few who had remained cordial toward Lucy in the wake of the Homecoming incident, so she didn't mind her being there. Rerun also walked in and told Lucy that it was time for dinner. She got up and joined everybody. While Eudora talked to Mr. and Mrs. Van Pelt, Lucy kept thinking about the Serpent Sister's deal. Charlie Brown was in no hurry to rekindle their friendship, and Peppermint Patty pretty much didn't want anything to do with her. So she had a lot to think about.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: NO DICE, LUCY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: NOW OR NEVER**

Friday could not come fast enough for everyone. Charlie Brown and Frieda were gearing for a weekend date at the movies; Patty and Ox were going to the park for a fall picnic; Violet and Shermy had plans to go to the planetarium; and even Linus and Eudora were going on their first official date to Joe's Café, so everyone had plans. Lucy also had plans, but they weren't romantic. She was about to give the Serpent Sisters her answer to whether she would join them or not. It was dependent on one thing; if Charlie Brown would ever consider being friends with her again, if not right away, down the road. She had pretty much gave up on Peppermint Patty, but if there was a slim chance with Charlie Brown, that would determine if she joined the Sisters or not.

Sometime around the afternoon during recess, she heard Schroeder talking to Charlie Brown about his plans.

"So you and Frieda are going to see that new monster movie?" asked Schroeder.

"Yeah we are," said Charlie Brown. "Frieda loves getting scared, so she can snuggle up to me."

"I've been lucky so far," Schroeder said. "Lucy's only been to my house once this week. She must have been very busy because she hasn't come around."

"Yeah, I really don't know what's going on with her," Charlie Brown stated, "and I really don't care, either. After what happened with her threatening Snoopy to help in her scheme against me, I really could care less what she's up to. It's actually refreshing. It's like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders. As I told Frieda, I just wished I had severed my ties with her earlier."

"Who would've thought you had it in you, Charlie Brown?" Schroeder said.

"Not me," Charlie Brown finished. "I was even surprised by myself." They walked off to another section of the playground and met up with Linus. Lucy, after hearing all of this started to cry softly. Patty walked up to her.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not really," said Lucy in between sniffles. "Charlie Brown hates me. I want to apologize to him so much, but he hates me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, Patty. Usually I can brush something like this off, but for some reason I can't get past this. Peppermint Patty really hate my guts; maybe even more so than Charlie Brown, and she wasn't even my target."

"Well I would be lying if I say you didn't have it coming," Patty said, bluntly, "but in this case, I say that time is the best healer. Give it time, and Charlie Brown may forgive you. I don't know. I may not happen. But that's all you can do. Don't force him to forgive; let him be angry for now. Then when the anger has gone away, then approach him. If you try to force the issue, you'll make him hate you even more than he does now. Think about what I said." And Patty went away and met up with Violet. Lucy thought about what Patty said. She knew what her answer would be.

Elsewhere, Peppermint Patty was excited. Not only had she passed her test, but she didn't get a D minus. She actually managed to get a B plus on her test. Marcie, Franco, and Hans were happy for her. They knew how much she studied for this test and how much she wanted to do better in school than she had in the past. She was finally off to a good start.

"I still can't believe it," she said, with a big smile on her face. "I actually passed the test with a B plus!"

"You did well, sir," said Marcie. "You should be proud."

"I am, Marcie," Patty said. "And I know I still have to work hard. I know I still have a way to go to become a decent student. But what a way to start off, eh?"

"Why don't we celebrate at Joe's later after school?" Marcie suggested.

"Great idea, fraulein," said Hans.

"Thanks, guys," said a grateful Peppermint Patty. They all went back to class.

After school ended, Lucy immediately headed for the Serpent Sisters hideout. If no one else wanted her to be friends with her anymore, it was time to make new friends, as far as she was concerned. She wanted to belong, and be with people who didn't judge her. As soon as she got there, the four Serpent Sisters were already there. Python must have snuck out of school, she figured.

"Lucy, you came back, darling," said Cobra.

"Looks like you're not chicken after all," sneered Rattler.

"So what's your decision, Lucy?" asked Cobra.

Lucy stood for a moment. Then she said, "I just got one thing to say."

"And that is…"

"What's the first test of loyalty?"

 _Ah_

 _Well, well, well, well, well, well, well_

 _Wow, wow, wow (hoo hoo hoo)_

 _I was slippin' into darkness_

 _When they took my friend away_

 _I was slippin' into darkness_

 _When they took, when they took my friend away_

 _You know he loves to drink good whiskey (Wo ho ho ho)_

 _While laughing at the moon_

 _Slippin' into darkness_

 _Take my mind beyond the dreams_

 _I was slippin' into darkness, yeah_

 _Take my mind beyond the dreams_

 _Where I talk to my brother (Wo ho ho ho)_

 _Who never said their name_

 _Slippin' into darkness, yeah_

 _All my trouble so I choose_

 _I was slippin' into darkness, yeah_

 _All my trouble so I choose_

 _I got a wife and a baby, yeah yeah (Oh ho ho ho)_

 _Now my love hath gained its fame, yeah_

 _Slippin' into darkness, yeah_

 _When I heard my mother say_

 _I was slippin' into darkness_

 _When I heard my mother say_

 _Hey, what'd she say what'd she say_

 _You've been slippin' into darkness (Wo ho ho ho)_

 _Pretty soon you gonna pay, hey_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Slippin' Into Darkness** written by Charles W. Miller, Harold Brown, Howard E. Scott, Lee Oskar, Leroy L. Jordan, Morris Dickerson, and Sylvester Allen

© Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management US, LLC


End file.
